


A TV? Who Needs One.

by simplykayley



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: A familiar face worms his way into Riggs' life unintentionally.





	A TV? Who Needs One.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glowingalienkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/gifts).



“Hey Riggs!” Bailey called out as soon as the older man walked through the elevator and into the office. Roger, Bowman and Avery were already sitting around the break room in various stages of early morning ‘wariness’ as Roger liked to call it. 

 

“What is it? A case? An interesting one I hope.” The curly haired mess chirped happily, throwing his feet up against the table as he took the last available seat. Avery shot him a dirty look that he promptly ignored in favor of waiting for Bailey…to do her thing or whatever she did when they had a case. 

 

“No, a news report.” She said, grinning in amusement when he curled his lips in disgust at her. “Out of Kerr County, Texas. That's where you are from, isn't it? Know the guy?” She nodded up towards the TV above them and the usually loud and obnoxious man suddenly quieted down as he glanced up at the TV.

 

“ _ A man that was the prime suspect in the attempted murder of his son in 1996 was released back into the world today on good behavior. “  _

 

Then before they could do more then flash his Father's photo across the screen, a shot rang out and pierced right where Nathan Riggs forehead was. 

 

Shouts filled the office as everyone that had a gun in the room pulled it from their holsters to aim at Riggs. Rog and Avery had jumped up while Bailey and Bowman stared at him with giant eyes that would be funny at any other time. 

 

“Yeah.” Riggs muttered, pushing the handgun back into its usually position. “I know him alright.” 

 

× 

 

“You can't just keep doing that stuff out of the blue and not expect repercussions, Riggs!” Avery shouted at him from behind his desk. 

 

The man in question stared down at an odd patch in the carpet, kicking at it randomly with his scruffy boots as he took on the tyrad head first. Roger and Cahill, who Avery had promptly called after his ‘outburst’, sat silently on either side of him as the Captain ranted. He knew without a doubt that Bailey and Bowman sat at their desk while Bowman lipread the ranting Captain who had barely taken a breath since they had all entered. 

 

“Please explain to me what that was Riggs, because I really don't know how much more I could take with no reason.“ Avery finally finished, taking a breath as he stared down at the curly haired man expectantly. 

 

“I really don't thi-” Cahill jumped in when Riggs didn't start spouting about his feelings after a few seconds. 

“He tried to kill me one night.” Said man blurted out, still kicking at the carpet square. 

 

He glanced up and all three of them were staring at him in surprise. 

 

He licked his lips and continued on. “That guy, was my dad. If you wanna call him that. He liked to whoop on me and tried to kill me one night. That's why he was put away.” 

 

Cahill pressed a comforting hand to his back and smiled at him. Pity clouded her kind eyes and he wanted to curl his lips up and throw a witty one liner at her but it felt like his throat had suddenly dried up like a Texas summer. 

 

Roger stared at him as if he had just met a whole new man and Avery shared a similar look to Cahill’s before he sighed. 

 

“This is the last thing that I am adding to your tab Riggs, I swear to God.” 

 

× 

 

Riggs stomped out of the office in a huff and Roger followed closely on his heels. 

 

He walked passed a still flabbergasted Bailey and Bowman and reached out to press the elevator button. He glared at Roger over his shoulder and ran nervous fingers through his hair over and over. 

 

“What do you want, Roger?” He finally muttered as Roger silently stepped onto the elevator with him. 

 

There was no response in a straight away style that Roger was known for and for a moment Riggs thought that he would not answer. 

 

“Don't you trust me?” 

 

Riggs glanced up from the floor and scoffed at the question. “Obviously, Roger.” 

 

“Then why didn't you tell me about that?” 

 

Riggs glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and about 101 witty responses came to mind. He didn't use any of them. 

 

“It's not something I broadcast around on my forehead, Rog. I'm not really an open book if you didn't notice.” Riggs settled on finally, ignoring Roger's curious stare. He was like a dog. He had gotten his hands on a bone and wasn't going to let up until he dug the whole thing up. 

 

“It's like we've barely even been partners, Riggs!” Roger exclaimed, and as if it was an afterthought, he slammed his palm against the emergency button. Locking the both of them in the elevator. 

 

“Roger, what the h-” Riggs started, turning towards his partner. 

 

“No! I want to get this off my chest.” Roger interrupted calmly and was genuinely surprised when Riggs actually let him speak. 

 

“You think that you are a bad person because of your past.” Roger began and threw Riggs a look when he opened his mouth to interrupt. “Don't deny it, it's obvious.” He added, almost as if to irritate Riggs farther. 

 

But no one cares about that stuff, man.” He said, almost desperate to get through to the man in front of him that seemed hell bent on pushing everyone and everything away. 

 

“We don't see your past, Riggs. You're the only one that does and you can just let it screw with your life now man. I know you and I know that you've come too damn far.” 

 

Riggs was refusing to make eye contact with anything but the elevator wall behind them.

 

“I know that you are all right, it's what Cahill keeps shoving down my throat every week but it's just so hard to see sometimes.” 

 

Roger couldn't let go of this opportunity and he wrapped his arms around the younger man. “That's what family is for, Riggs.” Roger muttered as if Riggs was an idiot.

 

“Well, I guess I'm going to have to chip in for a new break room TV.” Roger finally said awkwardly as he quickly pressed the emergency button again to let them down. 

 

Riggs sniffed at the statement as if he was physically offended by it. “A TV? Who needs one.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I really hope this one shot is liked as well. I really liked the idea and tried my best on it so hopefully it is not terrible. 
> 
> I was actually very dedicated to this one. I went back over previous episodes of lethal weapon to actually find a mentioning of Riggs' hometown, or the closest thing to it because I was pretty sure El Paso wasn't it so Kerr County was the closest thing I came to while watching the flashbacks.
> 
> So hopefully it was as good as you wanted. I tried my best, scouts honor. XD 
> 
> Comments and opinions are really appreciated. So are future requests so don't be afraid to double request! It's a good hobby.


End file.
